spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamestop
Gamestop is the third episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot Greybob is sick and tired of working at fast food restaurants. So he decides to go to work at Gamestop. Will he keep that job or will he get fired? Transcript (Greybob walks around looking for a job) Greybob: Ugh... forget Fast food places! I'm trying something else like uh... Gamestop! Yes! ( He then walks into Gamestop) Greybob: Hey Cashier, can I work here? William: Sure thing sir, you can do my job. Greybob: Sounds good. ( 3 minutes later) Greybob: Hello sir, welcome to Gamestop, what game you wanna buy? Joey: I want to buy Overwatch, Battlefield 1, Cod Infinite Warfare with MWR, Doom 2016, Destiny, and 10 more games for my PS4. Greybob: Dang dude.... have you ever heard of a life? Joey: Yeah.... I got infinite lives! Greybob: * Facepalms* Dude... I suggest you get a job, get a life, and no more gaming because it's messing with your head! So get out! Joey: I hate you! You're a noob! * Walks out* Greybob: I swear... some people.... ( 2 minutes later) Greybob: Hey sir... welcome to Gamestop, do you have a life? Alvin: Yes and I would like to order a burger with fries. Greybob: ... * bangs head on cash register* Dude.... IT'S A VIDEO GAMING STORE!!!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE A FREAKING RESTAURANT TO YOU!!?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?!!? GO TO A FAST FOOD RESTAURANT TO GET A BURGER AND FRIES!!!!! Alvin: Alright jeez... don't yell at me... Greybob: Then don't be stupid then! Alvin: I hope you burn one day... * leaves* ( 1 Minute later) Greybob: Hello sir, this is a gaming store, not a restaurant, what games you want to buy? Thomas: I want to buy the Wii U. Greybob: Sorry, they got sold out. New shippings will come in 2 weeks. Thomas: What? * Goes on knees and shout* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Greybob: *Faceplams* Oh for petesakes, the console ain't even worth much anyways! So stop being a big baby about it and buy another console that's alot better than the pee U! Thomas: * Leaves* ( 2 minutes later) Greybob: Hey kid, welcome to Gamestop, what do you want to play? Andy: I want to buy Doom! Greybob: Kid... it's a mature game... buy a game for your age! Andy: I'm 10 years old! I'm not too young to play! Greybob: Yes you are! Mature is 18! Go play Mario or something! Andy: * Screams and then tears down the games in stores* ( manager then walks in) Manager: Woah, woah, woah! What's going on in here? Greybob: I told the kid that he can't buy Doom because it's not in his age. He said he's 10 and then he raged and destroyed the store like a little baby brat he is! Manager: Look who's talking! Greybob: Wait... ME!!?! Manager: Yes, you're not letting customers buy any game and you keep on insulting them! For that, you're fired and for the kid, he's banned until he's 13! Greybob: * Walks out* Ugh... when will I ever find the perfect job? The End Trivia This is the first time that Greybob does not work at a Fast food restaurant. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts